Alternate
by Crisco61
Summary: Xaldin must intervene in Zexion's way of handling things. What happens when Zexion tries something new? What side of him does Xaldin see?


(Disclaimer: I don't own KH

R&R, pleeaasee!

...This is so random. I'm so bored...)

"I hate my life."  
>Cut.<br>"I hate my life."  
>Cut.<br>"I hate my life."  
>Cut.<br>"I hate...my nobody...life!"  
>Cut, cut, cut, cut.<br>"I wish I would just die. I hate my li-"  
>The door to Zexion's basement room banged opened, hitting the wall from the force of the swing. Xaldin stood in the door, his eyes glaring at Zexion. Namine was close behind Xaldin, gently clutching onto the back of his coat, her eyes wide at the sight of Zexion.<br>"Zexion! Zexion, quit it!"  
>Xaldin bellowed. "Please..."<br>Namine added in a frail voice.  
>"...let me make you new memories...happy memories."<br>Zexion glanced through his bangs and slid the knife slowly over his arm.  
>"Fake happiness..."<br>He tossed his hair and looked off in another direction, his voice monotone.  
>"...would only depress me further."<br>He went to make another cut but Xaldin stormed through the room and yanked the knife from Zexion's hands and then chucked it across the room, watching it hit the wall and then clank to the floor. He grabbed Zexion by the collar and pulled him up, slamming him against the wall, his dark eyes threatening. "You want to kill yourself? That it?"  
>Xaldin's voice was deep and angry.<br>"Do you even stop to think about how your death would affect the rest of the organization?"  
>Zexion turned his head away. Xaldin pulled him away from the wall and then slammed him again, watching the young man wince.<br>"Huh?"  
>Zexion wouldn't answer.<br>"I'll take that as a no. You're a selfish brat, Zexion! We need you! We need your illusions, we need your brain, we need to see our comrade, our friend...everyday! If all you can think about is how miserable and pitiful your life is, then maybe you should stop...and think about how everyone else here has problems just like you do! You're not the only one! Do you think you're the only one who wants to die? Because you're not! But the rest of us...understand that we have to keep living, have to be there for the people who need us the most, have to be alive to see the brighter tomorrow that we all want! You want to throw everything and everyone away? You're stupid! A complete idiot! Tell me one problem you have that outweighs that of everyone else's! I want to hear it!"  
>Zexion cringed at Xaldin's words. They struck him...hard. Like a backhand across the face that sends you crashing into the floor. "I..."<br>Zexion shifted his eyes to Xaldin's furious face.  
>"...I don't have...an outstanding problem."<br>Xaldin grimaced.  
>"Then what's your issue? Why are you doing this to yourself?"<br>Zexion shrugged, raising his voice a tad.  
>"I don't know! It's the only way I could see to handle things! I'm sorry!"<br>Xaldin's face relaxed a little bit and he lowered Zexion onto the floor, letting go of his collar.  
>"Well, you need to learn that there are other ways to handle problems. For me, mine is drinking. That's no better than slicing my arms but at least I'm not going to kill myself with it. You need to use that brain of your's to find a logical and safe way to deal with your problems. Be like Xigbar and do shooting practice or Demyx and release yourself in music."<br>Zexion stared at his arm before walking over to the little bathroom and washing his arm.  
>"Xaldin...?"<br>He called quietly. Xaldin appeared at the door, his arms crossed.  
>"Yeah?"<br>Zexion dried his arm off and then stepped closer to Xaldin.  
>"Share your sake with me today."<br>Xaldin tensed up, stiffened.  
>"That's not the way I recommend, Zexion..."<br>The young man shook his head.  
>"I want to try all my options...so share."<br>Xaldin rubbed the back of his neck and blew out a sigh.  
>"Alright. Alright, stay here...I'll be right back."<br>Zexion watched as the easily angered Brit left the room. Namine had taken her leave a few minutes after she arrived. Why was Zexion's method of release so wrong? He didn't see why he couldn't be himself. Everyone was just worried he'd commit suicide or something. The thought that everyone cared...kind of filled him with a little joy. Not much...but he felt a little lighter on the inside.

Xaldin returned with some sake and two glasses, setting them down on the table in Zexion's room. He sat down with the illusionist and poured the beverage, raising his own glass before downing it quickly. Zexion examined the liquid, sniffed it and then took a tiny taste. His eyes shifted to Xaldin, who was already downing his second glass.  
>"It's not bad..."<br>Xaldin smirked.  
>"It's wonderful. Hurry up and finish your glass, don't waste perfectly good sake."<br>Zexion gave a nod and tried to down his glass like Xaldin, but had to down it in three gulps. He wasn't experienced like Xaldin, didn't have the dread-locked man's capacity. He was already feeling a little different and he rubbed his eyes. Xaldin noticed and chuckled.  
>"Already? Hm...you should have one more glass and then stop. You'll be without a worry in the world...without going overboard."<br>Zexion poured another glass and downed it quicker, his head fuzzing up and getting kind of cloudy. His body was light and he felt like he was...air. Nothing bothered him, everything had vanished, leaving bliss.

And hilarity.  
>Much to Xaldin's surprise.<p>

Zexion strode over to his stereo, started to blast some crazy electronic music and then went over to a little panel of knobs and switches on his wall. Xaldin watched him flip and turn the switches and then noticed the room was changing. The lights on the ceiling started to flash different colors and a...a pole! A pole was emerging from the floor...from a small compartment. Xaldin was drunk, yes, but all of this still shocked him. When did Zexion pimp out his room? How long has he had all of this?

Zexion started to move to the music, his small frame dancing...skillfully. Xaldin's eyes widened as Zexion started unzipping his coat. What was the kid doing? Stripping? "Ey...EY, Zexi-"  
>Xaldin's words were cut short by Zexion's coat being thrown into his face. He yanked the coat off his head and tossed it on the floor, seeing Zexion's bare chest and tight panted legs. Xaldin was unsure of what to do in this situation. Zexion was like a raver or something...a...a stripper maybe. It was hard to tell, even when the kid started dancing on the pole.<p>

Disturbing. Kind of neat. Pretty good. Hm...sexy. Woo! Yeah, bitch! Get it!

That's what went through Xaldin's drunk mind as he continued to drink sake. He even stood up himself, cast his coat aside and started dancing too. Zexion was jealous of Xaldin's height and muscle but...his hazy mind didn't let him concentrate on that too long. The two men danced and and danced until the song ended and a rap beat started to blast. Zexion looked at Xaldin who seemed to be bopping along with the beat.  
>"Hey, Zex...hey, check it out."<br>Xaldin pulled his dreads out of the ponytail and shook them out a bit before grinning. Zexion rose his eyebrows, waiting expectantly to see what Xaldin was going to do.  
>"Ey! Ey! Ey! Woah! Uh! Uh! Uh! Ey!<br>I shake my dreads all over the place...

But what's cooler is the hair that is on my face...

I may get angry and I do get drunk...

But at least I know how to bring the funk...

I'm big, I'm tall and I'm totally bad...

But these dreads on my head are what make me rad!

Uh! Uh! Uh! Yeah!"  
>Zexion was moving along to Xaldin's rap when the door to his room bust open and revealed Marluxia. His eyes were wide as he saw the two males, shirtless and doing who knows what. Xaldin and Zexion paused and looked at Marluxia. "Ey! Marly! What's up!"<br>Xaldin called. Zexion waved the pink haired man over and pointed to the pole.  
>"C'mon, Marls! You know you want to~"<br>Marluxia eyed the pole and bit his lip, looking behind him before closing the door and scurrying over to the table. He downed a few glasses of sake before epically tossing off his coat and sauntering over to the pole just as more electronic music started blaring. Zexion and Xaldin were cheering as Marluxia danced around the pole, his flexible body moving skillfully. Obviously, he's done this before.  
>"Woo! Go Marluxia!"<br>Zexion screeched. Xaldin was about to say something when the door burst open again.

Xemnas.

The head honcho flipped and turned the switches and knobs so everything turned off, as well as the music. The three drunk men stood like deer in headlights. Xemnas glared at all of them.  
>"Do you know how much noise you're creating? Your comrades have important things to do. You're making it impossible for them. Also, don't all of you have things you should be doing? I suggest you clear out and get back to work."<br>Xemnas turned to leave, slamming the door behind him.

The three men cleared their throats and hastily put their coats back on, afraid not to heed Xemnas' words.

So, fun time was sadly...over.


End file.
